Selalu Untuk Selamanya
by Chairunissa Hailey
Summary: Shiho membantu Shinichi mendapatkan cinta Ran. Berhasil gak ya kira-kira..? Atau malah.. Biarlah takdir yang menentukan…. 'Maaf kan aku yang terlalu lama menyadari perasaan ini. Kau adalah milikku, Selalu Untuk Selamanya…'


Desclaimer : Gosho Aoyama

Words : 5.228

Niatnya cuma mau bikin cerita oneshot, eh malah makin berkembang ceritanya. Jadilah oneshot yang super panjang ini..

Warning : Dont Like, Dont Read !

* * *

Seberapapun kerasnya aku mengusir perasaan ini, seberapapun besarnya aku tersakiti. Tak sedikitpun merubah persaan ku padamu. Entahlah, mungkin perasaan cinta ini - …..

.

.

.

.

_**Selalu Untuk Selamanya**_

By_ Chairunissa Hailey_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang biasanya cerah dan di iringi oleh kicauan-kicauan burung, mendadak di gantikan oleh pagi yang di lapisi awan kelabu dan perlahan di iringi oleh rintik-rintik air yang jatuh menetes ke bumi.

Walau sebenarnya enggan, namun semua orang memulai rutinitas hariannya.

"Miyano." Panggil seseorang dari belakang gadis yang yang di panggil Miyano itu.

Gadis Miyano itupun menoleh pada gadis lain yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya

"Kau tidak membawa payung, ini gerimis lho.." Ucap gadis bernama Ran itu.

"Tau, kau pikir kau kuat kena air hujan begini, kau akan sakit nanti." Omel Shinichi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping kanan Miyano, dengan wajah malasnya.

"Ah, tidak usah Mouri-san nanti pakaianmu yang basah." Ucap Miyano mengabaikan omelan Shinichi ketika Ran tiba-tiba membagi payungnya.

"Tak apa, payung ini cukup untuk berdua." Ucap Ran sambil tersenyum.

Di lanjutkan oleh mereka yang akhirnya berangkat sekolah bersama..

XxX

Setelah BO berhasil di hancurkan, Setelah ia berhasil mengembalikan tubuhnya dan tubuh sahabatnya ke semula, Setelah semua kebohongan terungkap, hidup terasa lebih menenangkan bagi Shiho Miyano.

Pilihan hidup yang menyulitkannya antara menerima tawaran Subaru Okiya a.k.a Shuichi akai dan Jodie untuk tinggal di Amerika dan bergabung bersama FBI nantinya di tolaknya demi memenuhi permintaan 'sahabatnya' Shinichi Kudo untuk tetap tinggal di Japan bersama Hakase dan melanjutkan kehidupannya sebagai anak sekolahan biasa sekaligus merangkap sebagai partnernya.

Ia pun tak mengerti kenapa ia menolak tawaran untuk ke Amerika, padaahal banyak asa yang bisa ia gapai di sana. Tapi entahlah ada persaan aneh dihatinya ketika awalnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Akai, yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Biarpun sebenarnya ia tau benar resikonya apabila ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, dengan berdalih bahwa ia ingin melihat sahabat dan wanita yang ia anggap mirip sosok kakaknya hidup bahagia, ia rela apabila ratusan samurai menghujam hatinya nanti.

Ia hanya berharap bahwa ini tidak akan terlalu buruk..

Teng Tong Teng Tong..

Teng Tong Teng Tong…

Bel Sekolah berbunyi tanda bahwa jam pelajaran telah selesai, semua siswa berhamburan keluar dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Miyano, nanti jangan lupa ya. malam ini kita ke Shibuya." Ucap Shinichi yang berdiri di depan meja Shiho di kelas

"Hemm,, kasus yang- " Gumam Shiho yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya, sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, mengingat-ingat.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau lupa.."

"Laporan kasus pembunuhan keluarga pejabat itu kan.. Huh, biasanya juga aku yang selalu mengingatkan agendamu.."

"Ya, itu karna kau selalu bertindak seolah kau adalah asistenku." Jawab Shinichi cepat.

"Cepatlah, sudah selesai belum..?" tambahnya..

"Iya, sab-" Ucap Shiho terpotong karena terdengar suara lembut dari pintu.

"Shinichi, kau masih disini?"

Shinichi menolehka kepalanya. Sedang Shiho segera berpura-pura menyibukkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah tau siapa yang datang. Ran.

"Rr ran.. katanya kau ada latihan karate?" Ucap Shinichi gugup karena kehadiran Ran tiba-tiba.

"Iya, aku rasa aku mulai pikun karena harusnya latihannya besok." Ucap Ran sambil menjulurkan lidahnya karena malu.

"…"

"Jadi? Mau pulang bareng?" Ajak Ran.

"Ayo," Jawab Shinichi, setelah beberapa langkah ia membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Miyano, ayo. Kau ini lama sekali." Tanya Shinichi kesal.

"Tidak usah kau pulang saja dengan Ran, ada yang harus ku urus dulu. Lagipula aku tidak mau menggganggumu dengan Mouri-san." Ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum jahil.

"…" Shinichi yang baru pertama melihat Shiho yang bersikap seperti itu, sedikit terkesima.

Shiho yang tengah berjalan pulang setelah mampir berbelanja untuk makan malam, tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya dan malah bersembunyi di balik dinding.

Tidak sengaja ia melihat Ran dan Shinichi di tengah jalan yang mulai sepi karena sudah sangat sore, sedang bertatapan mesra satu sama lain dengan salah satu tangan Ran yang berada di wajah Shinichi. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Shinichi.." Ucap Ran yang mulai terisak.

"R Ran.."

Tak lama Ran langsung menghambur ke pelukan Shinichi, di sertai isakkannya yang belum mereda.

Di balik dinding, Shiho hanya dapat tersenyum. Senyum yang manis jika di lihat dari wajahnya namun terdapat kepedihan di sorot matanya.

XxX

"Huhh tadi itu benar-benar menegangkan ya.." Ucap Shinichi ketika mereka selesai menangani kasus pembunuhan di Shibuya.

"Apanya.." Tanya Shiho heran.

"APANYA kau bilang,,, jelas-jelas tadi kau hampir tertusuk pisau pelaku." Ucap Shinichi sambil menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kudo, sudah banyak kan kejadian yang lebih menegangkan dari pada ini…. lebay banget. "

"Ehh.."

"Sudahlah. Oh iya, bagaimana tadi?" Tanya Shiho, lagi-lagi dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Hhh, apanya.."

"Tidak usah pura-pura Kudo-kun, tadi sepulang sekolah kau diam-diam pergi kencan kan…" Ucap Shiho seraya terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Shinichi.

"Apa maksudmu, ma-mana mungkin aku pergi kencan."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus pergi kencan…" Ucap Shiho cepat.

"AApa.."

XxX

…

Malam itu Shiho tengah duduk termangu di balkon kamarnya, saat itu cuaca yang gelap menjadi tambah pekat karena awan kelabu yang melapisinya, bahkan hanya ada satu dua bintang yang terlihat bertengger di langit yang luas.

Beberapa kali gadis itu mendesah, menghembuskan nafas beratnya seolah ingin mengeluarkan segala beban dan rasa sakit di hatinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, perasaan spesialnya pada detektif itu memaksa untuk dikeluarkan. Tapi apa daya, keadaan tidak pernah mendukungnya seolah takdir menyuruhnya untuk tetap memendam perasaannya. Toh selama ini dia memang paling handal dalam urusan ini, bukan? Memendam perasaan dan menyembunyikannya dari orang lain. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia mengeluh,? Apa mungkin, dengan musnahnya organisasi itu, musnah juga mental yang di tanamkan organisasi itu pada dirinya?

Sadar akan kegelisahan hatinya, lagi-lagi ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, kali ini sambil menaruh kedua tangan di wajah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Shiho Miyano… bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau telah memilih untuk membantu mempersatukan mereka kan..'_

"Oh ayolah Shiho.. ini seperti bukan dirimu saja." Gumam Shiho pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Kau tidak boleh mengandalkan perasaan, perasaan hanya dapat membohongimu. Kau harus percaya pada logika.' _

Selama ini Shiho selalu lebih mempercayai logikanya di banding perasaan, itulah yang dari dulu di tanamkan organisasi pada dirinya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ada sedikit penolakkan dalam hatinya.

"Perasaan itu hanya menipu ya…"

Tapi entahlah, membayangkan Kudo benar-benar jadian dengan Ran membuat hatinya terasa, pedih…

XxX

Di rumah sebelah, Shinichi yang ternyata tidak bisa tisurpun mengalihkan kepalanya ke jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, melihat Shiho yang terlihat sedang gelisah.

"Aa, Miyano.. Apa yang dilakukannya di sana tengah malam begini." Bicara tentang Miyano, Shinichi cukup di buat heran dengan perubahan sikap yang diperlihatkannya selama ini. Ia memang masih sering berkata sarkas dan bersikap dingin . Mungkin karena organisasi itu sudah tiada sehingga sedikit demi sedikit sikap aslinya mulai terlihat. 'Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, seorang mantan anggota organisasi mafia, bisa juga tersenyum jahil seperti itu. hhuh' ucap Shinichi dalam hati lalu tersenyum.

"Aku turut bahagia untukmu Miyano."

XxX

"Cepat, Kudo. Kau ini lelet sekali…"

"Hey hey, ini masih pagi dan seingatku hari ini kita sudah libur semester.. Jadi untuk apa pagi-pagi buta kau sudah disini Miyanoo…."

"Hahh, dasar detektif pemalas… sekarang ini sudah jam 9 pagi, cepatlah habiskan sarapanmu lalu kita pergi."

"Kau semangat sekali, seingatku hari ini tidak ada panggilan kasus.."

"Tch.. Kasus terus yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Ehh, lalu? Memang ada apa, apa yang membuatmu bersemangat seperti ini."

Shiho hanya dapat menepuk keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Shinichi. "Kencan, Kudo.. Kencan.."

"Kau mengajakku kencan Miyano." Ucap Shinichi membulatkan matanya.

"Bb Baka.. " Ucap Shiho yang langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan Shinichi . 'dia ini idiot atau apa sih, hanya waras jika berhadapan dengan mayat. Hhuh.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

XxX

"Hahh, aku lelah. Gimana kalau kita ke Restoran itu..?" Ucap Shinichi sambil menunjuk ke salah satu restoran. Melihat Shiho yang diam saja dan melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang sepertinya tidak setuju. Shinichi melajutkan perkataannya. "ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, Miyano.."

Ya, Shinichi dan Shiho memang sedang pergi, tapi bukan kencan. Justru Shiho membantu merencanakan _candle light dinner_ untuk Shinichi dan Ran, dia ingin Shinichi cepat mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Ran. Dan saat ini mereka sedang berada disalah satu Mall untuk membeli beberapa _suit_ pakaian dan belanja beberapa bahan makanan. Dan mereka baru mendapat pakaian untuk Shinichi, karena sikap Shinichi yang sangat sulit untuk memilih dan mencoba baju, akhirnya Shiho lah yang memilihkan baju dan mengancam akan menggantikan baju Shinichi di depan umum jika ia tidak mau mencobanya sendiri.

Shiho tau bahwa Shinichi sangat cemen dalam hal seperti ini, makanya ia membantunya dengan menyiapkan makan malam romantis di halaman belakang rumah Shinichi. Dan lagipula ia ingin cepat-cepat melakukan tugasnya yang terakhir.

"Jangan lama-lama Kudo. Kita belum beli bahan makanan apapun untuk kencanmu nanti malam."

"Makanya kau cepat pesan makanan, kalau kau tidak makan, aku akan tetap disini sampai kau mau makan."

"Tch, ini gara-gara kau terlalu lama memilih pakaian, jadi belum dapat apa-apa. Sudah jam 14:00 belum belanja bahan makanannya, belum masaknya. Ohh,, aku ga mau sampai semuanya berantakan." Ucap Shiho tanpa mempedulikan omongan Shinichi.

"Aku sudah bilang kann, ngapain repot-repot, makanan tinggal beli."

"Ini dinner spesialmu Kudo, kau harus memasaknya sendiri, kau harus membuatnya terkesan. Supaya dia bisa lebih yakin menerimamu nantinya.."

"Menerima? Apa maksudnya.. Lagipula aku tidak bisa masak.."

"Ya, aku tau itu, makanya aku akan membantumu masak. Dan lagi, kau harus menembaknya di akhir kencanmu Kudo.." Ucap Shiho dengan nada suara yang halus di akhir kalimatnya.

"Eehh a apa maksudmu.."

"Kudo, aku sudah mengusahakannya. Kau harus melakukannya.." Ucap Shiho menatap mata Shinichi dengan sorot mata yang tak biasa, seolah ia ingin menutupi perasaan sesungguhnya.

"Kenapa Miyano.."

"Hhh" Gumam Shiho yang langsung menoleh kembali ke arah Shinichi ketika mendengar nada keseriusan dari ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini..? Apa- .."

Seolah sadar akan hal yang akan di tanyakan Shinichi, Shiho langsung kembali ke mode biasanya "….—Ahh, tenang saja Kudo-kun kali ini aku tidak akan minta yang macam-macam darimu. Aku ikhlas. Tapi.. kalau kau mau ngasih dompet fusae terbaru bulan ini juga aku ga nolak. Hihihi" Ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum manis.

Menyadari wajahnya memerah, Shinichi langsung menundukkan kepalanya 'Apa itu tadi, dia bisa senyum manis seperti itu. Ahh sial, kenapa wajahku merona merah begini..'

'ddia merona..?' ucap Shiho dalam hati.

XxX

… … …

"Kudo, potongan paprika mu terlalu besar. Lagian itu juga kebanyakan." Omel Shiho kesekian kalinya, melihat hasil kerja Shinichi.

"Biar.. Toh juga nanti ini aku yang makan, repot banget.."

"Ku-do… Kau tau kan ini..-"

"Ya, ya ini adalah _dinner_ spesialku, aku harus membuat Ran terkesan. Jadi, aku harus melakukannya dengan baik." Saut Shinichi sebelum Shiho menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kalau kau sudah tau, lakukanlah dengan baik. Setelah itu pasangkan galon air itu ke atas dispenser."

'tch, bagaimana aku tidak tau, kau sudah mengulang kalimat itu 5 kali dari tadi.'

Shinichi yang sedang mengangkat gallon air ditangannya, tidak melihat Shiho yang ada di depannya sedang mencari garpu yang barusan terjatuh. Karna gallon air menutup pandangannya Shiho yang saat itu tengah merundukpun di tabraknya dari belakang hingga benturanpun tak terhindarkan, antara dinding dan kepala Shiho.

"Ee – ehh."

.

.

.

_Duuukk_

_._

_._

_._

"AAuuu, ttssshh.."

.

.

.

"Eh, suara apa itu tadi." Ucap Shinichi setelah ia menurunkan gallon airnya. Melihat Shiho yang tengah terjongkok didepannya, ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu.?"

Shiho membalikan badan dan mendongakan kepalanya, disertai raut wajah kesal.

"Lho, keningmu kenapa biru begitu.." Tanya Shinichi tanpa dosa.

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT KENINGKU BEGINI… Aaghhhh" Teriak Shiho, gregetan.

'Gawat ini.' Pikir Shinichi.

XxX

"Auu, pelan-pelan dong.. kasar banget sii." Erang Shiho.

Shiho memang sedang istirahat, berbaring di sofa ruang tamu rumah Shinichi sambil sesekali mengomel pada Shinichi yang sedang mengompres lukanya.

"ini sudah pelan, tahanlah sedikit. Supaya benjolmu cepat kempes."

"Udah sini dibilangin aku aja, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Kau bilang ini semua salahku kan.. jadi biar aku saja, aku ini laki-laki bertanggung jawab."

'memang ini semua kan gara-gara kau..' Ucap Shiho dalam hati, sambil menatap Shinichi malas. "Aduuhh, Kudo. Kau sengaja ya…" Teriak Shiho sambil memukul tangan Shinichi.

"Hahaha, maaf maaf aku benar-benar ga sengaja. Lagian kau ini berisik sekali mengganggu konsentrasiku." Ucap Shinichi sambil tertawa geli, melihat tingkah Shiho kali ini, yang menurutnya belum pernah dilihatnya.

Tak lama, setelah selesai. Shinichi berdiri dan berniat pergi ke dapur untuk melanjutkan masaknya yang tadi tertunda.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Shiho tiba-tiba.

Mendengar pertanyaan Shiho, Shinichi berbalik badan sambil menyeringai.

"Tadi aja, sok-sokan tidak mau ku rawat, sekarang aja di tinggal sebentar ga mau." Ucap Shinichi tetap dengan seringaiannya.

"Hhhhh" Shiho hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. 'sejak kapan dia jadi idiot begini.'

"Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan masak, tinggal sedikit lagi selesai kan.." Ucap Shinichi.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Bukan, maksudku kau bersiap-siap lah, ganti pakaianmu dengan yang kupilihkan tadi. Biar aku yang melanjutkan masaknya." Ucap Shiho sambil berusaha mendudukan diri.

"Heii hei sudah kau istirahat saja, kepalamu itu masih pusing kan." Ucap Shinichi tanpa di gubris Shiho.

Shiho yang tengah mencoba berdiri, mendadak penglihatannya agak kabur dan tiba-tiba gelap, kakinya pun terasa lemas, sempat sedikit terhuyung ke bawah sampai akhirnya Shinichi dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir merasakan dinginnya lantai rumah itu. Tangan Shinichi yang reflek melingkari pinggang Shiho dan lengan Shiho yang otomatis memegang tangan Shinichi yang melingkari pinggangnya, sungguh posisi yang cukup nyaman bagi keduanya sebenarnya kalau saja suasana canggung itu tidak datang. Keduanya sempat bertatap mata beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Shinichi buka mulut.

"Tuh kan, dibilang juga apa, jangan memaksakan diri." Ungkap Shinichi memecah suasana canggung itu, sambil membantu Shiho duduk. "Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap saja sok kuat, padahal kau tidak sekuat itu." Omel Shinichi.

XxX

"Kau yakin sudah memberitahunya Kudo..?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, kau terus merong-rongku tadi sore."

Ya, Shinichi saat ini tengah menunggu Ran datang, padahal ia janji akan datang pkl 20:00, tapi hingga saat pkl 20:45 Ran belum juga datang. Sedangkan Shiho yang dari sore tadi memang ada di rumah Shinichi memutuskan untuk membantu Shinichi menata taman, meja dan kursi untuk dinner mereka dengan dekorasi sederhana namun tetap romantis.

Menatap ke samping, menemukan Shiho dengan raut wajahnya yang gelisah, Shinichi membuka mulutnya.

"Ini baru telat 45 menit, Miyano.." Sambil menatap ke depan lagi.

"Kau ini, mau kencan dari tadi perasaan gak ada semangat-semangatnya."

"Aku yang mau kencan kenapa jadi kau yang repot sihh" Sanggah Shinichi cepat.

.

.

.

Jeda sejenak, Shiho membuka mulutnya.

"HHhh, entahlahh. Melihat Mouri-san itu seperti melihat kakak ku Kudo.. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia."

"…" Shinichi hanya menatap Shiho sendu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yah sudahlah, Aku pulang dulu.. Tugasku sudah selesaikan di sini." Ucap Shiho seraya berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Hheh,, katanya kau mau membantuku, kau harus tanggung jawab. Temani aku disini sampai Ran datang." Ucap shinichi sambil menggamit lengan Shiho.

Shiho hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hey tidak usah menatapku begitu, lagipula ini semua kan ide mu." Ucap Shinichi sambil menarik Shiho duduk lagi.

'Aku hanya ingin membantumu Kudo..'

.

.

.

Seiring obrolan panjang mereka, waktu pun terus berjalan. Entah apa saja yang mereka perbincangkan seolah apapun itu, bisa di jadikan bahan pembicaraan mereka, mulai dari ilmu pengetahuan, kasus, sepak bola, sains, penemuan-penemuan terbaru dalam berbagai hal, bahkan pelajaran sekolahpun di jadikan bahan perbincangan yang di selipi cek cok, sindiran sindiran menyebalkan yang di akhiri lirikan dan senyum keduanya, Shiho bahkan sampai melupakan pening yang menderanya akibat benturan tadi sore. Entahlah sepertinya keduanya tidak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam, mungkin terlalu nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ya, mereka Seolah tak menyadari tujuan awal mereka ada di sana.

Waktu terus bergulir. Jam – menit – detik terus berjalan, malampun semakin larut. Bulan yang tadinya bertengger angkuh diatas sana perlahan mulai tertutup awan mendung yang melapisinya.

Shinichi baru menyadari bahwa Shiho sudah terlelap disampingnya dengan kepala menyender ke bahu pemuda itu setelah langit meneteskan titik demi titik air matanya ke bumi.

"Mulai gerimis.."

'ya, dia sudah pulas. Sepertinya dia kelelahan.' Ungkap Shinichi dalam hati seraya membopong Shiho masuk ke rumahnya. Ia membiarkan Shiho menempati salah satu kamar di rumah besarnya itu karena ia tidak tega membangunkan Shiho dan membiarkannya pulang tengah malam begini, biarpun pada kenyataannya Shiho tinggal di rumah Professor yang tepat berada di samping rumahnya.

Setelah membaringkan dan menyelimutinya sampai ke dagu, Shinichi sempat mengelus puncak kepala Shiho sambil mengucap terima kasih padanya, biarpun acaran dinnernya bersama Ran gagal total, entah kenapa Shinichi sangat menikmati malam itu bersama Shiho disisinya.

Sebelum ia pergi, Shinichi sempat melihat bekas benturan di kening Shiho, biarpun sudah kempes tapi masih membiru. 'Pasti kepalanya masih sangat pusing, dia memang selalu memaksakan diri.' Batin Shinichi. Sekali lagi ia mengelus puncak kepala Shiho, " nice dream, Shiho.." ucapnya pelan.

3 Hari Kemudian

Saat itu Shinichi sedang di rumah hakase, ia sehabis jalan bersama Ran. Sebagai permintaan maaf, karena kemarin Ran tidak bisa datang, iapun menggantinya dengan mengajak Shinichi jalan, dikiranya Shinichi akan marah karena ia membuatnya menunggu tanpa ada kabar. Nyatanya tidak, justru ia terlihat sumeringah. Ya, saat itu Ran menjelaskan bahwa saat ia mau berangkat ke rumah Shinichi, tiba-tiba ibunya datang menjemput dan mengajaknya pergi bersama, awalnya Ran menolak, karna ia sudah janji dengan Shinichi namun karena ibunya bilang bahwa Ran tidak sayang lagi dengan ibunya jika ia menolaknya, ia jadi tidak enak dan pergi dengannya. Dan sialnya saat ketika Ran sudah masuk ke mobil dan ingin mengabari Shinichi, handphonenya mati karena _lowbat, _ Pinjam handphone ibunya? Sayangnya ia tidak hafal no. hp Shinichi.

Shiho yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam tampak tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Shinichi, dia sudah sangat paham. 'pasti dia mau numpang makan lagi.' Ucap Shiho dalam hati.

"Yo, Miyano. Kau tau, aku habis jalan dengan Ran, dia yang mengajaknya. Sebagai permintaan maaf." Ucap Shinichi antusias.

"…." Tapi Shiho malah cuek, dan masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

Melihat Shiho yang tidak menanggapinya, Shinichi sedikit kesal. " Oii, kau dengar aku tidak sih." Teriak Shinichi.

XxX

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?" Tanya Shiho tiba-tiba ketika mereka sedang mencuci piring.

"Belum, rasanya, akuu.." ucap Shinichi ragu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat rencana penembakan mu lagi." Ucap Shiho cepat.

Shinichi hanya dapat terpana mendengar ucapan Shiho, banyak tanda Tanya besar yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Perasaanku? Biasa saja. Kenapa memangnya.?"

Ya, saat ini mereka sedang duduk di salah satu restoran hotel berbintang untuk mengganti _dinner _spesial yang gagal kemarin. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak terlalu repot seperti kemarin, karna kali ini mereka tidak perlu berbelanja dan memasak. Seperti biasa, ini semua ide Shiho. Tadinya ia ingin Shinichi sendiri yang memasaknya, tapi karena ingat benjolan di kepalanya yang belum sembuh benar, ia jadi tidak mau. Karena takut Shinichi melakukan hal bodoh dan merepotkannya lagi, karena sungguh, memasak bukan keahliannya.

"Nah, ku rasa tugasku sudah selesai. Itu dia sudah di bawah." Ucap Shiho sambil menunjuk kebawah jendela disampingnya.

"Ingat Kudo, kali ini kau harus berhasil menyatakan perasaanmu. Ganbatte.!" Tambah Shiho menyemangati sambil berdiri dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Namun, belum ada selangkah, Shinichi menggamit tangannya.

Merasa tangannya di pegang seseorang, Shiho diam sejenak tanpa menoleh. Matanya sudah terasa panas, seolah sesuatu yang selama ini ditahannya benar-benar ingin diluapkan oleh air matanya.

Ya, dia tidak berani menoleh, Shinichi tidak boleh melihatnya seperti ini. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membantu Shinichi mendapat kebahagiannya, tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya sendiri. Ia harus menjaga komitmennya, walaupun itu membuat hancur.

"Lepas Kudo, sebentar lagi Mouri-san datang. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Shiho masih tanpa menengok, sebisa mungkin menjaga nada suaranya tetap datar.

Merasa Shinichi merenggangkan pegangannya, Shiho pun bergegas pergi. Berjalan..—tidak, mungkin setengah berlari.

Ada hal yang ingin di ucapkan Shinichi sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Entah apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, bahkan perasaanya sendiripun ia tidak bisa mengetahuinya dengan pasti.

XxX

Hakase terlihat sedang mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya dengan raut kegelisahan di wajahnya sambil memegang gagang telphon sedari tadi. Ia cemas. Ya, ia mencemaskan seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri yang belum pulang ke rumah selarut ini, tidak biasanya ia tidak mengabari dan membuatnya cemas seperti ini. Handphonenya tidak bisa di hubungi, ia juga mencoba menelfon Shinichi, hasilnya pun sama saja tidak bisa dihubungi.

Shiho sengaja mematikan hpnya dan dia juga yang menyuruh Shinichi mematikan hp jika sedang kencan, supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu. Jadilah Professor tua itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini, di tambah lagi hujan ringan yang sedari tadi mengguyur belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Saat ini Shiho tengah menenangkan dirinya duduk di bangku taman yang dilewatinya. Bisa di bilang ia sedang meluapkan segala yang dipendamnya selama ini melalui air mata. Ya, ia tengah menangis, padahal sudah hampir dua jam setelah ia pergi dari restoran itu. Baru selangkah ia pergi meninggalkan Shinichi tanpa bisa di tahan lagi, air mata mulai keluar, padahal suasana restoran itu cukup ramai. Tidak biasanya seorang mantan anggota organisasi mafia, Shiho Miyano menunjukkan air matanya di depan orang lain. Tapi entahlah, yang ada di pikirannya saat itu, hanyalah pergi secepatnya dari sana. Biarlah yang lain melihat, yang penting Shinichi tidak. Orang yang secara tidak langsung yang membuatnya menangis.

'_maafkan aku Kudo-kun. Maafkan aku karena telah mencintaimu. Jika disuruh memilih, aku lebih suka menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin lebih, aku ingin kau merangkulku dalam ketidakberdayaan ini Kudo, aku ingin kau menjadi pelabuhan cintaku. Maaf Kudo, maaf, akupun tak menginginkannya, namun perasaan ini datang dengan sendirinya dan aku membencinya Kudo, aku ingin membunuh perasaan ini. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia bersama wanita yang kau cinta.'_

.

.

.

"Shiho kun.." Ucap Hakase khawatir sekaligus lega melihat putrinya pulang, khawatir karena ia pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Hakase, kau belum tidur.?"

"Kau darimana saja Shiho-kun, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begini.?" Tanya Hakase, mengabaikan pertanyaan Shiho.

"Aku baik-baik saja maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, aku sangat lelah.." Ucap Shiho dengan pandangan memohon pada Hakase, ia sedang tidak ingin membahas apapun saat ini.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa mandilah dulu dengan air hangat."

Shiho hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman…

XxX

Menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, Shiho menatap atap kamarnya sambil merenung, 'pasti saat ini Shinichi sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Ran, dan mereka pasti sedang berbahagia sebagai pasangan baru. Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian. ' Lagi-lagi ia merenung dan menerawang jauh, apa-apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya dan apa yang akan dilakukannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Apa besok ia masih bisa mempertahankan kepura-puraannya selama ini? Apa ia masih bisa menahan hatinya yang terluka? Mungkin ia sudah menyerah, membiarkan rasa cintanya semakin dalam dan mengakui bahwa kenyataanya, ia benar-benar mencintai Shinichi Kudo.

_Seberapapun kerasnya aku mengusir perasaan ini, seberapapun besarnya aku tersakiti. Tak sedikitpun merubah persaan ku padamu. Entahlah, mungkin perasaan cinta ini selalu untuk selamanya…_

Dan kali ini ia benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Hakase yang tengah melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela di kagetkan oleh kehadiran Shinichi tiba-tiba di rumahnya. "Eh, kau Shinichi. Tumben siang-siang ada apa?"

"Miyano ada?"

"Oh, Shiho-kun sedang keluar dan belum pulang. Tapi tadi ia sempat bilang jam makan malam ia sudah dirumah."

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Entahlah, tadi aku sedang ditoilet saat dia izin. Malahan tadinya ku pikir dia pergi denganmu. Memang ada perlu apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja tadi ada panggilan kasus mendadak, tadinya aku ingin mengajaknya."

"Shinichi, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap Hakase tiba-tiba.

Mendengar nada keseriusan dari Hakase, Shinichi pun menoleh.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin malam? Dia pergi denganmu kan?"

"Ia, dia memang pergi denganku, tapi-.." Sebelum Shinichi sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Agasa Hakase membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pulang sendiri tengah malam? Kenapa kau membiarkannya basah kuyup karena kehujanan? Kenapa dia begitu berantakan Shinichi?" Tanya Hakase beruntun. Menatap serius wajah Shinichi.

"Lebih dari itu, kau tau. Tapi aku baru kali ini melihat sorot matanya yang kelam, seolah ia merasakan kepedihan yang amat atau bahkan seolah ada rasa kesepian, kesendirian dalam sorot matanya." Tambahnya.

"…"

"Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri Shinichi, rasanya sakit melihatnya seperti itu. Hidupnya sudah terlalu meyedihkan selama ini. Aku ingin melihatnya benar-benar bahagia." Ucap Hakase, sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ha ka se.." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Shinichi.

XxX

"Tadi siang Shinichi mencarimu Shiho.." Ucap Hakase yang tengah menunggu makan malam yang sedang di siapkan Shiho

"Hhm, untuk apa?" Tanya Shiho yang masih sibuk menyajikan makanan.

"Apa dia tidak menghubungi mu?"

"Entahlah, dari tadi siang sebenarnya hpku mati."

"Dia bilang ada panggilan kasus mendadak di daerah Gunma mungkin dia akan menginap 2 malam disana, tadinya ia ingin mengajakmu."

"Oohh,,, Ayo makan, kau sudah laparkan Hakase.."

.

.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian..

.

.

Saat itu Shinichi baru saja pulang menangani kasus di Gunma, entah apa yang terjadi tapi kali ini Shinichi tidak seperti biasanya, tidak secerdik memecahkan kode-kode ataupun mengungkapkan trik pelaku, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Walaupun akhirnya kasus nya selesai, tapi ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, tidak seperti dia yang biasanya.

Tapi ia puas, perjalanannya ke Gunma membuahkan hasil yang sangat menentukan kehidupannya, menjawab semua pertanyaan di pikirannya selama ini. Dan ia sadar akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Rann? Kau ada disini?" Ucap Shinichi terkejut saat ia ingin pergi, dan menemukan Ran di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Iya, aku… rindu padamu. Kau tidak menjawab telphonku selama disana."

"Kalau begitu, tepat sekali Ran. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

XxX

_Drrtt…_

_Drrrtt… _

_Drttt..._

_._

"_message…_" Ucap Shiho ketika ia tengah membereskan pakaian dikamarnya. Tertera nama 'Kudo' diatasnya. "Kudo-kun.."

**Datanglah ke rumahku malam ini , ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan**

**PS: Datanglah ke halaman belakang rumahku.**

"Benar juga, aku belum memberi tahunya. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya sejak 3 hari yang lalu."

.

.

.

.

.

Shiho hanya dapat menautkan alisnya ketika memasuki halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kudo itu, sudah banyak hiasan lampu – lampu _neo-fly_ indah yang warna-warni, lilin-lilin kecil yang mengelilingi satu meja dengan dua kursi disisinya dan dua porsi makanan dan minuman yang sudah terhidang, tak lupa dengan setangkai bunga mawar diatasnya.

'Apa ini? Apa dia memintaku untuk menemaninya lagi..?' Pikir Shiho.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya..?" Mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya Shiho pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Apa ini Kudo? Jangan bilang kau memintaku datang hanya untuk menemanimu menunggu Ran yang telat datang." Tanya Shiho sambil menajamkan matanya

"….."

"Lumayan juga, Kau sendiri yang menyiapkan semua ini? Kupikir kau membutuhkan bantuanku untuk menata semua ini." Tambahnya setelah matanya berkeliling melihat tempat itu.

Shinichi hanya memandangnya malas. "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Miyano. Duduklah dulu."

"Tidak usah, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa lama-lama." Ucap Shiho. Dan kali ini Shinichi yang menautkan alisnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu Kudo." Ucap Shiho menundukkan kepalanya,,

Mendengar ada keanehan pada suara gadis itu, Shinichi tidak menjawab dan menunggu Shiho melanjutkannya.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu Jodie senpai dan Akai, mereka sedang berlibur disini. Mereka mewariku lagi untuk ke Amerika dan menjadi anggota FBI… "

"-…. Dan,, kali ini aku….. menerimanya….." Ucap Shiho masih menundukan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia takut tidak sanggup melihat tatapan mata Shinichi terhadapnya.

"Aku akan berangkat besok pagi, karena _training_nya sudah di mulai minggu depan. Makanya aku bilang aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku belum selesai mengepak pakaianku. "

"A-aku datang kesini untuk berpamitan denganmu."

Bagai petir yang menyambarnya di siang bolong, Shinichi sama sekali tidak menyangka, dia yang ingin memberi kejutan pada Shiho malah ia yang diberi kejutan.

Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya terasa kelu, tidak tau apa yang harus diucapkan pada gadis yang ternyata dicintainya ini. Ya, akhirnya Shinichi menyadari perasaan nya pada Shiho. Perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini terasa sangat kuat yang menjalarinya terjawab sudah. Selama ini ia hanya terobsesi pada sugestinya sendiri bahwa ia mencintai Ran, tapi pada kenyataannya, hati dan perasaan tidak bisa berbohong, hatinya menolak Ran. Menumpahkan semua sugesti yang dikirimkan otaknya. Cinta itu tak ada logika. Cinta tidak bisa di definisikan dengan apapun. Cinta hanya bisa dirasakan.

Menyadari itu semua, Shinichi mencoba menjelaskan pada Ran secara baik-baik, biarpun ia belum menyatakan perasaan apapun pada Ran, tapi Shinichi tau bahwa Ran mencintainya.

Namun Ran tetaplah Ran, biarpun ia sedih, karena cintanya yang tak terbalas dan penantiannya selama ini sia-sia. Tapi ia bahagia karena Shinichi sudah jujur padanya, sehingga tidak akan ada penyesalan di kemudian hari jika mereka tetap melanjutkan hubungan sepihak ini.

.

.

Menyadari Shinichi yang hanya terdiam, Shiho mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap lurus matanya.

Shiho dapat melihat kekecewaan dan penyesalan yang mendalam dimatanya, 'ada apa denganmu Kudo, kenapa sorot matamu seperti itu. Tidak, aku salah. Ia sudah bahagia saat ini bersama Mouri-san.' Batin Shiho.

Dengan itu, Shiho berniat pergi . Membalikan badannya dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

Baru tiga langkah ia pergi, ia merasa Shinichi memeluknya dari belakang. Mendekap tubuhnya erat, melingkarkan tangan kiri kepinggangnya dan membiarkan tangan kanannya melingkari bahu mungilnya. Shiho mematung, tidak siap dengan ini. Tidak percaya Shinichi akan memeluknya seperti ini. Ia sempat merasa merinding karena nafas Shinichi yang terasa hangat dilehernya.

Setelah beberapa saat, merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan dari orang yang di cintai. Shiho sadar dan mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Ia meronta dan meminta Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bahkan kau tidak menanyakan hal penting apa yang ingin kubicarakan. " Menyadari gerakan Shiho tadi, akhirnya Shinichi mengeluarkan suaranya. Ingin membuatnya tenang kembali. "Apa kau tidak ingin tau, hhhm?" Tanya Shinichi, tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

Ia memeluk erat tubuhnya, metransfer kehangatan masing-masing. Seolah ia mencegah Shiho pergi, baik itu dari sisinya ataupun dari hatinya. Dia tau semua ini hampir terlambat, tapi baru hampir, bukan? Ia tidak ingin membuat semuanya benar-benar terlambat.

Tangan kanannya ia turunkan ke pinggang gadis itu, perlahan membalik tubuhnya tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pelukannya. Shiho _speechless, _kini ia yang merasa lidahnya kelu, ketika melihat Shinichi menatap matanya dengan intensif. Seolah ia terkunci hanya dengan tatapannya. Perlahan kedua tangan kekar pria itu, pindah memegang kedua sisi leher gadisnya, sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang halus dengan ibu jarinya. Tanpa sedikitpun melepas tatapannya, Shinichi mulai mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Shiho, hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, Shinichi mulai menutup matanya dan mendaratkan bibirnya dengan mulus ke bibir Shiho, Shiho hanya dapat membelalakan matanya. Hanya kecupan ringan yang ditahan oleh Shinichi, tangannya masih setia di leher Shiho sambil mengelus pipinya. Seolah Shiho adalah miliknya, dan ia harus selalu ada di sampingnya.

'Apa ini? Kenapa bigini? Kenapa Shinichi melakukan ini, padahal ia sudah ada Mouri-san' pikir Shiho ditengah kecupan Shinichi.

Shiho sempat sedikit tersentak saat Shinichi mulai menyesap bibirnya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.'

Shiho mulai merasa tenang dan memejamkan mata ketika Shinichi memperdalam ciumannya, membiarkannya melumat dan menyesapnya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Walau tanpa balasan dari Shiho. Shinichi terus bekerja sendiri, mencoba menyampaikan isi hatinya, meluapkan segala rasa di hatinya.

Mereka menikmatinya, inilah keinginan hatinya dan hati Shinichi.

Cukup lama, hingga bertahan sampai delapan menit. Setelah Shinichi merasa segala pesan dihatinya sudah tersampaikan.

Dengan ini, akhirnya Shiho dan Shinichi tau bahwa sebenarnya selama ini mereka telah saling mencintai namun keduanya terlalu bodoh dalam hal ini, Shiho yang selalu mencoba membohongi hatinya sendiri dan Shinichi yang tidak sadar akan rasa cintanya.

Keduanya masih saling menatap satu sama lain, kini keduanya yakin dengan perasaan masing-masing. Shiho mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain membuat Shinichi menyebut namanya. "Shiho.." Ucap Shinichi sambil kembali merengkuh leher Shiho, sambil memejamkan matanya Shinichi mendekatkan wajahnya kembali dan menggesekan hidungnya pada pipi Shiho.

Menikmati waktu menenangkan mereka, waktu saat-saat setelah ciuman pertama mereka.

"Jadi, ini hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan. Shi ni chi…" Sindir Shiho dengan penekanan pada nama Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum mananggapi sindiran Shiho, dengan tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun dan masih dengaan mata yang terpejam. Dan Shiho membiarkannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Shinichi merengkuhnya lagi melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Shiho, dengan tangan lain berada dikepalanya dan mulai menciumnya lagi, ciuman yang lembut di awal, hingga Shiho melingkarkan tangannya di leher Shinichi. Namun semakin lama semakin liar dan kali ini Shiho membalasnya.

'Maaf Shiho, maaf kan aku yang terlalu lama menyadari perasaan ini. Kau adalah milikku, _**Selalu Untuk Selamanya**_…..'

.

.

.

::_ Fin _::

Mengenai kepergian Shiho?

Ah, itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Mereka sudah bahagia saat ini. Shinichi tidak akan membiarkan Shiho jauh sedikitpun dari sisinya. Dan Shiho juga tidak ingin pergi lagi dari kebahagiaannya.

RnR please ... Dont miss it


End file.
